Sorpresas TRADUCCION
by Maidenmild
Summary: bueno, es un femslash, entra y lee. SI TE MOLESTA, NO ENTRES. TRADUCCION de OrigamiFlower. mal sumario, la historia es mejor.


bueno, primero que todo, quiero aclarar que este fic no es mio, es de la autora OrigamiFlower. ella escribe historias magnificas, vayan y chequenlas...

**Advertencia:** este fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explicito entre dos personas del mismo sexo, si esto te molesta por favor vuelve la pagina y escoge otra historia que leer.

creo que este fic sera bastante polemico... ya que lo unico que vemos por aqui ultimamente es ByB... y... no hay femslash... buen no los entretengo mas...

oh si.

**disclaimer:** Bones no me pertenece, el fanfic tampoco, yo solo soy la traductora.

ahora si:

* * *

"Cuando tengas un segundo, tengo que mostrarte algo." Angela Montenegro explicó. se precipitó hacia su amiga, una timida sonrisa jugando en sus labios, haciendo que la antropóloga, que estaba en el teléfono con su padre; levantara la ceja con curiosidad en respuesta.

Temperance estaba boca abierta al ver como Angela le guiñó un ojo, girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia su oficina. Brennan no podía tragar un bulto que se le formó en la garganta. la voz de Max en el otro lado del teléfono se había convertido en ruido blanco mientras sus ojos se vieron las caderas del artista balancearse de un lado a otro, perdido en un trance.

Sus ojos continuaron observando la figura de Angela, sus ojos recorrian el vestido de flores, negro y rosa que parecía estar pintado en su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas en todos los lugares correctos. Inconscientemente, la antropologa sintió que su lengua humedeció sus labios excesivamente secos, el calor se levanta en su cuerpo por la sonrisa que Angela le dio cuando le llamó.

El sonido de Max exigiendo una respuesta trajo a la antropóloga de vuelta a la realidad, tratando de tragarse el nudo que se había formado en la garganta, pero fue en vano.

"Apresurate Brennan, no me hagas esperar!" Angela gritó en un tono monótono, capturando la atención de otros por lo menos una docena de empleados de Jefferson.

El calor se levantó en las mejillas de temperance, evitando su mirada hacia el suelo. Después de los cinco meses que había estado saliendo con Angela Montenegro todavía no se utilizó para el atrevimiento y el lado "espíritu libre" de su compañera. Pero estaba dispuesta a acostumbrarse, a sabiendas de que no había nada que esconder de nadie más, la pareja había explicado a sus amigos y familiares en los dos meses que había estado saliendo.

Si no hubiera sido por un determinado agente especial del FBI, al entrar en la oficina de Brennan, tal vez la pareja no habría sido capturada, pensando de nuevo en los recuedos hicieron sonreír a la antropóloga y ruborizarse más.

La impaciencia y la curiosidad de la sorpresa que Angela tenía reservado para ella hizo a temperance interrumpir a su padre.

"Está bien papá. Tengo que irme. Ángela tiene que mostrarme algo. "Corrió, casi tropezando con sus propias palabras. Antes de que su padre, tuviera incluso la oportunidad de responder. Ella colgó el teléfono y lo metió de nuevo en su bata de laboratorio, sus ojos mirando hacia el piso a notar que la artista se había deslizado en su oficina.

La anticipación y la emoción corría por el cuerpo de Brennan . caminó hacia adelante lo más discretamente posible, agitando la mano mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de Angela y caminó dentro de la oficina oscura, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un simple clic.

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa salió de entre sus labios entreabiertos al sentir como un conjunto de manos se arrastraba a lo largo de sus hombros, y el aliento fantasmagórico sontra su oído.

"Me alegro de que pudieras llegar temperance." Angela ronroneó descaradamente, con una sonrisa que hizo a la antropóloga estremecerse en respuesta a la utilización de su nombre completo.

manos delgadas recorrieron su camino hacia su frente, agarrando las solapas de la bata de laboratorio Brennan antes de pelar con cuidado fuera de ella y la arrojó al otro lado de la oficina, sin importarle donde aterrizó. Mientras tanto, Ángela se deleitaba en los suaves gemidos de Brennan mientras colocaba suaves besos con la boca abierta, a través de la columna de su cuello.

la antropóloga empujó hacia atrás contra el cuerpo del artista, su cuello inclinando hacia un lado para permitir un mayor acceso y gimiendo con fuerza al sentir otra mano serpentear hacia abajo, uscando su centro a través de sus pantalones vaqueros y presionando contra el. Angela no podía dejar de reír contra el cuello de Brennan, mientras esta se apretaba más contra la artista.

Por lo general, cuando se trataba de situaciones sexuales,Temperance fue siempre la dominante no importaba cuánto Angela Quisiera o intentara cambiar los papeles. A ella en realidad no le importaba, después de todo por lo general veía un lado de la antropóloga que nadie más podría ver. El lado seductor, engañoso y sexy que era la única Temperance Brennan. La artista nunca fue realmente capaz de sorprender a Brennan y ahora finalmente tenía la ventaja, y lo iba a utilizar para su provecho.

Antes de que la antropóloga tuviera la oportunidad de incluso reaccionar , Angela se había alejado, resistiendo la tentación de hacerla venir justo allí sobre ese punto. Brennan gimió en decepción que pronto desapareció mientras observaba a la artista finalmente pasar a la vista, con la boca abierta, colgando.

Angela se sentó, subida sobre su escritorio, con una pierna sobre la otra en nada menos que la braga y sujetador, conjunto familiar que le había comprado a la artista por su cumpleaños. Recordó el diseño tan bien, viéndolo en el escaparate de una tienda de ropa interior e imaginándolo en la artista, le había dado a Brennan el impulso de comprar el juego.

Ahora, allí estaba, las imágenes mentales que habían habían estado persiguiéndola al fin se habían convertido en una dulce realidad. El sostén de color rosa fresa, encajes complejos, en contraste con su piel color moca. Ensanchando sus pechos y dividiéndolos perfectamente, sus pezones oscuros fácilmente visible a través de la tela delgada. Las bragas a juego también dejando poco a la imaginación, la tela fina casi lo suficientemente delgada como para ver a través.

Detrás de la figura de la artista, el Angelator proporcionaba una imagen de velas de distintos colores, iluminando el cuerpo de su novia.

"Te gusta lo que ves Bren?" Angela pregunto inocentemente, mientras la sonrisa en su cara decía todo lo contrario.

Brennan se lamió los labios, corrió sus ojos con admiración sobre la figura de la otra mujer. Una oleada de calor fluyó a través de ella, la artista había ido a tantos problemas, su sostén sentirse muy estrechos, ya que sus pezones rozaban el material ahora irritante.

Angela se congeló por completo mientras observaba las facciones de la antropóloga cambiar de repente, podía ver las ruedas girando en la cabeza y tragó saliva, viendo la forma en que sus ojos se había apartado de su color cerúleo habitual a un indigo oscuro. La artista tuvo que dejar de temblar, sus bragas cada vez más húmedas, ella sabía exactamente lo que iba a venir, viendo como Temperance se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, sus labios se estrellaron juntos en un frenesí de pasión, las manos de Brennan ya está trabajando su camino alrededor de la espalda de Angela para alcanzar el broche de su sujetador, deshaciendo con una soltura y tirando la pieza de ropa a un lado.

Angela respondió con entusiasmo, empujando su cuerpo aún más en su mano gimiendo contra la boca de Brennan mientras sus dedos buscaron su pezón, retorciéndolo con ternura entre los dedos pulgar e índice. La antropóloga se aprovechó de sus labios entreabiertos, dejando que su lenguase deslizara más allá de la barrera antes de encontrarse con la de angela.

Un calor aplastante recorrió el cuerpo de la antropóloga en respuesta a la sensación, lenguas bailando mientras una mano circulaba su pecho, la otra poco a poco recorriendo el tonificado estómago del artista y pasando los dedos por la cintura de sus bragas. La artista no podía mas que rendirse al toque de su chica, jadeando y gimiendo.

Brennan sonrió de satisfacción, dos dedos delgados círculos clítoris Angela a través del material ya empapado. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, La antropóloga mordió el labio inferior de Angela y tiró antes de soltarlo. Sus ojos vieron el familiar flujo de excitación de la artista.

Angela estaba viendo a la antropóloga a través de ojos entrecerrados, su cara enrojecida y la boca parcialmente abierta.

"Por favor, tTemperance..." la artista pidió, con voz apenas audible.

Temperance pellizcaba clítoris de la artista a través de la tela, haciéndola gritar de asombro y revolverse contra los dedos que se burlaban de ella.

"Lo que tú digas Angie". Brennan le susurró al oído, presionándose contra la artista, la lengua pasó a lo largo del lóbulo juguetonamente antes de morder la misma. Al mismo tiempo, la antropóloga empujó las bragas a un lado, al instante empujando dos dedos en el núcleo empapado su chica, lo que la hizo gritar de placer.

Sus labios se estrellaron de nuevo juntos, lenguas entrelazadas mientras sus dedos seguían bombeando en su interior, moviéndose de nuevo en su punto G, mientras que su pulgar rozaba su clítoris en pequeños círculos suaves.

Todos los suaves gemidos y gritos de Angela fueron apagados contra los labios de su amante, su mente cada vez mas confusa por la excitación que la consumía. Siguió retorciéndose contra los dedos delgados dentro de ella, las paredes comenzaron a apretar a su alrededor sabiendo que ella estaba muy cerca.

La antropóloga conocía los reveladores signos de que Angela estaba cerca, deslizo otro dedo y presionó el dedo pulgar más contra su clítoris para añadir más fricción, a lo que esta se quejó en contra de los labios de Angela dejando escapar un grito ahogado, cerrando por completo las paredes.

los jugos de la artista recubrieron los dedos de brennan, quien la ayudaba a sobreponere a ese orgasmo alucinante, encorvada contra su mejor amiga que se pasó la lengua por los dedos con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso fue una gran sorpresa ...", explicó Angela sin aliento, dejando escapar una pequeña risa y sonrió a la antropóloga que correspondió su sonrisa.

"Pero tengo que decir Brennan, tengo otra sorpresa para ti."

Temperance dejó escapar un suspiro, al ver como los dedos del artista llegaron a los botones de su blusa, tirando contra el material hasta que se arrancó de repente, los botones pequeños, débiles volando en todas direcciones. La antropóloga sonrió mientras sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, la sensación de las manos de Angela deshaciendo su sostén, hicieron a Brennan caer en cuenta de que no le importaría esta sorpresa en absoluto.

* * *

**Bueno, que tal?**

**comenta alli en el lin de abajo (sin comentarios pendejos sobre ser gay o algo asi por favor)**

**Kisses** **

**Dhani.**


End file.
